Fic Dump
by DominaNocte
Summary: Odds and ends that ends up in my head. Prepare for more Kakashi! Sorry! I used the wrong document! should be good now though.
1. 1 Injury

_Injury_

The trees were blurred, that was the first thing he noted. The second thing was the soothing scents surrounding him. Really, if they could just bottle that combination of scents there would be no need for a psyche evaluation for anyone. Then again that would probably be mean to the Yamanaka-clan, their whole business was making sure no more than half the Shinobi in the village was out of their minds.

The scents thought, pine and Hashirama trees, dogs. Because dogs were important, some would disagree, but Kakashi had long ago realized they were only delusional. Hmm, what more? There were other scents blended in, good-scents, Sakura-tree-sap-and-flowers, the scent of fox and burning chakra. There was also something that made him think of Obito and fire for some reason. That woke him a bit further – fire and Obito had never been a good combination. Someone was talking, 'sensei'? perhaps, but if sensei was there all would be well, sensei would let no one touch the voices. He was tired thought but if sensei was there it would be ok, he could rest, sensei would keep watch.

The next time he woke there were more voices. There was the voice from before – belonging to the Sakura-blossom-sap person - along with the fox-chakra-scent and the Uchiha-fire-snake-thingy, but the one that had woken him was growlier, deeper somehow and it rubbed Kakashi's nerves wrong. Trying to move his arms to push himself up Kakashi found that they were bound – no matter – a twitch of chakra later and his arms were free. However before he could push himself upright the Sakura-blossom-sap was by his side telling him he was safe. Or at least he thought that was what he was being told, he only recognized a handful of the words "Konoha, safe, home, now" being some of them. Finding himself trusting the voice Kakashi let go of the scrap of conscious he had grasped the moment he thought the good-scents were in danger.

There were new scents around him then. The distinct scent of sake and the subtler scent of Hashirama-tree-saplings, the scent of old tobacco that stubbornly clung to anything it had touched were there as well as was the scent of toads and oil. The scent of sunshine, of sensei, was there too. Not as strong, not as new but ultimately that was what made him allow the presences close enough to touch him, Sakura-sap-blossom, fox-chakra and Uchiha-fire didn't count. However that changed the moment sake-sapling-tree touched him, grabbing hold of the hand –smooth, woman, young – Kakashi bended it, trying – and failing - to breaking it due to the hand being snatched back. Rolling away from potential danger Kakashi got to his knees – he was proud of himself for that achievement - in front of the good-scents and let out a growl.

The stillness following pleased Kakashi – they got the warning – and then Sakura-sap-blossom was beside him, strange – yet familiar – chakra making its way into his system, boosting his chakra-level. Sight clearing Kakashi looked dazed at the Godaime who was cradling her wrist – almost broken – and watching him warily, behind her stood Jiraiya with a – for once – serious look on his face. The silence was deafening in the small room which, Kakashi noted, was the Hokage's office in the Hokage tower.

"Maaa, good afternoon, Hokage-sama." The blank stares he got in return almost made him pout. It wasn't that bad was it?

"Brat. I want you to tell me how you feel. And…" she added with a glare "… if you tell me you're 'fine' I'll make you do D-rank the rest of your career." Kakashi closed his mouth having been just about to do so. Contemplating his answer Kakashi shook his head and moved into the position of reporting ANBU-corps: one knee on and one foot the ground, ready to spring into action yet still showing submission. Kakashi could feel Sasuke and Naruto stepping closer to his back ready to steady him should he need it and Sakura hovering behind them.

"Five broken ribs, one shattered, broken left arm, minor wounds and dangerous low chakra-level." He looked up from his kneeling position "Asking permission to report now." He could feel the chock his students excluded right now but Kakashi was too busy keeping conscious to mind it. Come to think of it, did they even know that Kakashi had been in ANBU?

"Absolutely not. Kakashi you belong in the IC- unit of the hospital!" there was… worry (?)… seeping through the Hokage's stern mask.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, if I fall asleep now I probably won't wake again in at least two weeks, the information we have will be of no use by then." The blond woman crossed her arms beneath her bust and her lips thinned.

"Very well Hatake, on your own head." He nodded and began the report.

"At the third day after the festival at five in the morning – an hour after the decided time – team Kakashi (consisting of one Haruno Sakura – Jōnin, medic -, Uchiha Sasuke – Jōnin – and Uzumaki Naruto – Jōnin – lead by Hatake Kakashi – senior Jōnin –) set out to stone wherein the mission objective was located. Missing-nin Jisuberino Ishimaru – also known as the bolder or the hammer of stone – S-class missing-nin was encountered and Uchiha and Uzumaki were hurt and brought down to half-strength chakra-levels, medic-nin Haruno healed the two and the team set of again." Without really realizing Kakashi had fallen back to the ANBU reporting style, then again if you did something for long enough you would revert back to it when not concentrating, like a bad habit.

"Crossing paths with no more than three other missing-Nins (one A-class and two B-class) on the way to objective, team Kakashi took them down with three injured, no dead. Objective recovered, and journey back begun. Three hours from place of retrieval attacked again this time by S-class missing-nin from rain: Dokuno Furo – called poison flower -, ordering Medic and Uchiha out of fight to prepare escape-way and engaging missing-nin with Uzumaki as backup. Uzumaki injured and recovered by medic, engagement continued and taking down missing-Nin with lightning-based ninjutsu. Delegating captaincy to Uzumaki and operate passing out." There wasn't much click-language in the report and Kakashi found himself glad, if it meant Wolf was buried deeper than he thought or if it was because he finally had gotten out of the habit didn't matter, only that the kids – his kids – didn't need to know more about his past.

"Good. Mission complete operative, Sakura get Kakashi to…" He didn't catch the rest, but it didn't matter. He had completed the mission. Oh, the voices were talking again, no matter. They were in Konoha, they were safe.

AN: Done! So… it's a bit odd but who cares? Give me your thoughts please! I'd really like some feedback on this. Is the style alright? Is there anything I should think about when I write these stories? Would you like more of the same style, did I misspell anything, what was your reaction? I'm really curious as I don't really write this kind of stuff normally, usually I write longer stories that have a clear story (or I try to). so please leave a comment!

OvO

20-02-2014 DominaNocte


	2. 2 A game well played

A Game Well Played

Shikamaru was bored. Asuma was on a mission and it was raining outside. He had no one to play shōgi with as everyone else was ether too bad at the game or having something else to do. Going for a walk in town was boring _'But it's more troublesome not having anything to do.'_

Walking past the Jōnin lounge Shikamaru decided to see if there was anyone inside he know _'and I'll get out of the rain'_ and at the very least there would be a couch to nap on.

Inside the lounge was almost deserted, which was to be expected by the amount of missions circulating the village, looking around Shikamaru noticing a vaguely familiar spot of white hair at which he uttered a quiet "Troublesome" and walked over.

"Kakashi-sensei" he greeted the man and sank down in the couch beside the man reading a familiar orange book. The man looked up for a moment saying "Shikamaru" in ether a greeting or confirmation (he was uncertain, but it didn't really matter, maybe it was both?) before looking down into the book once more. Slouching back in the couch Shikamaru allowed his thoughts to wander.

"Why are you here?" The sudden question startled Shikamaru looked at the man beside him a moment before answering.

"Nothing to do." The silence stretched out between them again. Shikamaru's gaze wandered about the room landing on a shōgi board a few tables away before turning to Kakashi again. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you know how to play shōgi?" the man looked up again seemingly distracted from the question, but answered anyway.

"I've played once or twice. How so?" However Shikamaru didn't answer right away. Gaze wondering to the board again the question slipped from the younger mans' lips.

"Would you play again?" A dark eye landed on the dark-haired man before that eye slipped to the shōgi-board as well.

"Sure."

Shikamaru wasn't sure of how it had happened, but he had (for once) been beaten in his favorite game. The older man had seemingly done it with the same level of disinterest he did anything (which meant reading and sloshing and still doing just about anything perfectly) and when the game was over simply looked down on the board, slid his last piece into place and saying "Check". That had been it, and then the man had looked at the clock and saying he was late enough shunshin'ed away to god-knows-where.

When Asuma returned a couple hours later the boy sat in the same position, still thinking over the single game and still not knowing how the man had beaten him. Well he knew technically, but didn't understand how he had been fooled to walk into the man's trap. On Asuma's insistence Shikamaru walked home, mind still stuck on the first game of shōgi he had ever lost to someone not from his family

An: Soo… this has been on my computer for a long time now and I figured "Why not?" and decided to post it. Hope you like it! OvO


End file.
